Kim Seokjin's Body
by Celestaeal
Summary: Kalau ada yang bertanya kepada Kim Namjoon apa yang disukainya dari Kim Seokjin maka pria itu akan menjawab semuanya. Semua bagian dari Kim Seokjin itu favorit Namjoon-Apalagi tubuhnya. Omong-omong soal tubuh Seokjin, Namjoon dengan amat senang hati akan bercerita panjang lebar tentang kesukaan-ketertarikannya ke tubuh Seokjin. Namjoon x SeokJin / NamJin / RMJin / BTS


Kalau ada yang bertanya kepada Kim Namjoon apa yang disukainya dari Kim Seokjin maka pria itu akan menjawab semuanya.

Semua bagian dari Kim Seokjin itu favorit Namjoon.

―Apalagi tubuhnya.

Omong-omong soal tubuh Seokjin, Namjoon dengan amat senang hati akan bercerita panjang lebar tentang kesukaan―ketertarikannya ke tubuh Seokjin.

 **.**

.

* * *

 **Kim Seokjin's Body**

 **NamJin Fanfiction – M Rated**

 **©celestaeal**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Kim Namjoon punya _fetish_ tersendiri terhadap kaki Seokjin. Kaki Seokjin itu mulus. Untuk ukuran laki-laki, kaki Seokjin itu bersih dari rambut-rambut halus. Namjoon suka sekali kalau Seokjin memakai celana pendeknya, dia bisa leluasa memandangi kaki jenjang yang hampir tiap malam membuka untuknya itu.

"Namjoon, jaga matamu!"

Lemparan majalah Seokjin tepat mengenai pelipis Namjoon membuat pria itu mengaduh keras.

"Aduh―kenapa, Jin?"

Seokjin mendengus lumayan keras, "Matamu kemana-mana." Ujarnya sebal karena pria berstatus kekasihnya yang duduk di lantai itu memelototinya sedari tadi.

"Mataku tidak kemana-mana kok." Bela Namjoon, masih mengusap pelipisnya. "Mataku selalu disini, memandangimu." Lanjutnya gombal lengkap dengan kedipan sebelah mata yang dibalas lemparan bantal sofa oleh Seokjin.

Namjoon terkekeh senang meski mendapat lemparan bantal sofa, dia mengambil bantal sofa yang terlempar dan beringsut berdiri mendekat ke Seokjin yang menguasai sofa.

"Kau tidak mau dipijat?" celetuk Namjoon.

Seokjin mendongak, menatap Namjoon yang berdiri menjulang. "Kau mau memijatku?" tanyanya polos.

Namjoon menahan gemas saat rambut Seokjin bergoyang lucu. "Kau mau?" Namjoon melirik Seokjin yang separuh tiduran di sofa, kakinya terangkat karena kram. Efek kemarin adu lari mengitari lapangan dengan Jungkook.

Seokjin memajukan bibirnya melirik-lirik Namjoon. "Kalau kau menawarkan sih, aku tidak keberatan."

Namjoon terkekeh dan mengusak rambut Seokjin. "Tunggu ya, aku ambil minyak dulu." Kemudian melesat pergi mencari minyak.

Seokjin berteriak keras, "Aku tidak mau minyak yang bau nenek-nenek, Namjoonie!"

.

.

Seokjin mengigiti bibir bawahnya, menahan erangan-erangan meluncur keluar. Dia tiduran dengan kakinya dipaha Namjoon. Namjoon memijat kaki Seokjin lembut, mengurutnya perlahan-lahan karena sesekali Seokjin berjengit.

Tangan Namjoon mengusap bagian pergelangan kaki Seokjin dengan olive oil, minyak pijat dengan bau harum―tidak seperti bau nenek-nenek. Tangannya merambat naik, menyusuri betis Seokjin masih memijatinya. Namjoon sesekali melirik Seokjin yang keenakan dipijat, matanya terpejam dan bibirnya bawahnya digigiti. Terlihat erotis. Namjoon meneguk ludah menahan gejolak hormonnya melihat pemandangan tidak senonoh itu. Dia menampar pipinya berkali-kali secara imajinatif, berusaha tetap fokus dengan tujuan awalnya, memijat Seokjin.

Tangan Namjoon merambat naik ke lutut, mengusap bagian belakang lutut sehingga celana pendek Sokjin sedikit tersibak. Namjoon memijat dan menekan-nekan lembut sebelum tangannya naik ke paha. Celana Seokjin turun hingga setengah pahanya.

"Celanaku―"

Namjoon melirik Seokjin dan meneguk ludah kembali. Seokjin membuka matanya yang kini sayu dengan bibir gemuknya merah bekas digigiti, tangan Seokjin membenarkan celananya yang terbuka berusaha menutupi pahanya.

Namjoon tidak tahu ada orang yang bisa terlihat erotis hanya karena dipijat.

Namjoon memusatkan perhatiannya kembali ke kaki Seokjin, yang tidak membantu sama sekali menahan gejolak hormonnya. Namjoon mengambil botol minyak dan membuat beberapa tetes jatuh di paha Seokjin, kemudian memijatnya.

Namjoon mengagumi paha Seokjin. Pahanya kencang namun ramping, dengan tambahan otot. Pahanya sangat mulus apalagi saat Namjoon mengusap dan menekan-nekannya.

"Akh―"

Namjoon berhenti dan menatap Seokjin khawatir, "Sakit?"

Seokjin membuka mata dan menatap Namjoon sayu, "Itu sakit." Ringisnya pelan.

Namjoon mengangguk paham dan kembali memijat paha, kali ini dengan lebih lembut. Seokjin sesekali mengerang kecil saat merasakan kramnya tersentuh. Namjoon bergidik, pikirannya kotor mendengar Seokjin yang mengerang terus-terusan. Namjoon bisa merasakan bagian selatannya berdenyut tidak tenang.

Namjoon terbatuk gugup dan menyamankan duduknya. Dia kembali melanjutkan memijat paha Seokjin, tangannya merambat naik hingga celana pendek Seokjin benar-benar terbuka dan mengumpul di pangkal pahanya. Tindakan yang salah karena paha Seokjin benar-benar terekspos di mata Namjoon.

Namjoon menatap intens kaki Seokjin yang menekuk di depannya, mematri kaki jenjang dengan paha kencang dan betis kecil Seokjin di benaknya. Kalau bisa, Namjoon ingin sekali membelai paha Seokjin dari pangkal paha hingga ujung kaki, memberinya kecupan dan kissmark. Namun yang bisa Namjoon lakukan sekarang hanyalah memijat.

Seokjin melenguh keras saat Namjoon memijat pangkal paha dalamnya, secara reflek Seokjin mengatupkan kakinya, memenjarakan tangan Namjoon di antara pahanya.

"Jinseok."

Seokjin membuka mata dengan bibir merengut. "Geli."

Namjoon terkekeh gemas, "Tadi sakit, sekarang geli?"

"Disitu geli." Seokjin mayun dan bergerak maju menyamankan posisinya. Napas Namjoon tercekat saat Seokjin mendekat, dia bisa merasakan sisi pahanya bersentuhan dengan pantat Seokjin. Pantat Seokjin kencang, ngomong-ngomong.

Bagian selatan Namjoon berkedut gembira, gairahnya mulai berkumpul ke selatan membuat'nya' bangun. Namjoon menghembuskan napas perlahan dan berusaha segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan memijatnya, dia ingin segera ke kamar mandi menuntaskan hasrat dengan berfantasi soal kaki Kim Seokjin.

"Selesai." Kata Namjoon setelah mengurut pangkal paha dan menekan-nekannya hingga dirasanya cukup.

"Yay!" Seokjin membuka mata dan bangun dari tidurannya.

"Eh―mau kemana?" Seokjin memegang lengan Namjoon saat pria itu menurunkan kaki Seokjin ingin berdiri. Seokjin merengut tidak suka dan menahan Namjoon membuat pria itu duduk kembali.

"Aduh―Jin,"

Namjoon meringis saat Seokjin beralih duduk di pangkuannya sekarang. Bokong Seokjin benar-benar dekat, namun sayangnya tidak menyentuh. Namjoon frustasi.

"Kau kenapa? Capek, ya?" Seokjin mengusap dahi Namjoon yang berkeringat, kemudian melapkannya di bahu Namjoon.

"Um―Jin, kenapa duduk disini?"

Dahi Seokjin berkerut. "Tidak boleh aku duduk disini?" gerutunya kemudian mengalungkan lengannya di leher Namjoon, menenggelamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher dan menghirup aroma maskulin khas Kim Namjoon.

"Bukan begitu, Sayang. Tapi aku mau― **akh** "

Napas Namjoon tertahan saat Seokjin bergerak di pangkuannya. Sedetik kemudian Seokjin mengangkat wajah, bertatapan dengan mata membola.

"Namjoonie…."

Seokjin mengerjap. Mulutnya membulat.

"― _keras_?"

Namjoon meringis gugup tidak menjawab pertanyaan Seokjin. Seokjin menengok ke bawah, bagian selatan Namjoon sudah membentuk tenda kecil. Seokjin menyeringai kecil kemudian mengangkat wajah, kembali bertatapan dengan Namjoon.

Seokjin mengerjap polos dan bibirnya membuat pout lucu yang membuat Namjoon menahan nafasnya antara gemas dan terangsang.

"Jin-ie mau bantu _Daddy_ , boleh?"

Terkutuklah Kim Seokjin dan _daddy fetish_ nya.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Or**

 **TBC?**

* * *

Hey-o

Sedikit percikan ide gegara lihat kaki Seokjin yang astaga! super mulus. Huhuhuhu

Keburu ide ini terlanjur mengerak jadi tulis aja deh HEHEHE

.

.

.

Instagram : celestaeal

Wattpad : celestaeal


End file.
